Adventures of Team Cedar City: Book 2
by wallmans-spitfire
Summary: Read Adventures of Team Cedar City: Book 1 before you read this one. Please and Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**I do_ NOT_ own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Oak

I tapped my fingers on my knee as my chin rest in my other hand, staring out the window. I watched the great view of the Smoky Mountains as we drove through them. I loved the sight of all the trees standing on the mountain side. I could see a few monsters weaving through the tree mesh as we drove along on this winding highway. The sun was setting behind the mountains in front of us and the moon was rising behind us. The highway wasn't as packed as we had thought it would be but that may be because of the fact that it was winter and most of the snow on the road had turned to ice, making it a very unsafe place to drive on, especially with these winding and sloping roads. I tapped my hooves on the floor gently to the beat of the music that was playing through the car's speakers.

In the passenger seat in front of me sat Katie Gardner. She was half asleep despite the fact the the car was blaring with music. Her wavy brown hair was up in a ponytail, holding all of her hair out of her tan, freckly face. Her green eyes were half closed and her mouth opened in a wide yawn. Her feet were propped up on the dashboard, showing off her long, tan legs.

In the driver's seat sat Travis Stoll in all his mischievous glory. His mop of brown hair was cut shorter than normal so it wasn't in his eyes. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief like they always did and his freckles were hidden under the tanned skin of his face.

The two had a very strange relationship. Normally when you see them together they would be fighting and at each others throats, but when they were alone, or at least thought they were alone, they got along like best friends, sometimes even better than that. Despite the fact they were both now twenty they both acted kiddish and immature when they were together around other campers.

Everyone thought they still hated each other after the easter bunny incident that happened back before the Second Titan War. The satyrs all knew otherwise though. We all could see that the two was past that conflict. None of us was sure if they had accepted their true emotions for each other yet, though.

Travis was singing along with the radio, glancing over at Katie like he was just waiting for her to yell at him. Katie remained silent despite Travis's rising volume.

"Travis, can you please shut it," I snapped once the song was over. Katie reached over and turned off the radio and this time Travis didn't turn it back on.

"What's with you, Oak," Travis asked me, turning in his seat. "You've got to be the kindest satyr that has ever lived. You don't snap or yell at anybody."

"Travis," Katie warned before I could say anything. "That's only because he hasn't had to spend any time with you or Connor so just keep quiet and leave him alone."

"Yeah, what Katie said," I agreed quickly before Travis could say anything.

"Whatever you say, Katie-Kat," Travis said with his crooked smile. Katie slapped his shoulder before curling up in her seat with her back to him. "Hey Oak, can you get me that blanket that's folded in the bag under my seat?" I nodded and unbuckled my seat belt. I slide across the seat and reached under the driver's seat. I grabbed the plastic bag and pulled it out. I pulled out a fuzzy black folded blanket and handed up to the driver. Travis laid it in his lap and started unfolding it with one hand as he drove with the other. Once he unfolded it enough he skillfully tossed it over Katie's slim, curled up frame. As he carefully reached over to straighten out the blanket Katie lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at him. He gave her a crooked grin and a wink before pulling back. Katie snuggled into the blanket and soon her breathing became light and even, signaling that she was asleep.

I let out a soft sigh, hoping this meant that the loud son of Hermes would be quiet. Luckily I was was right, so I stretched out across the backseats. Travis had this big truck that was wider than most cars so the interior was wide enough to stretch across because I was fairly short anyways. After a few minutes, I managed to doze off, not waking up until the whole truck suddenly jumped and I hit my head.

"Sorry for the rough awakening, but we've got a couple tails," Travis apologized. I sat up and looked out the back window and noticed that we weren't on the highway anymore, we weren't even in the mountains anymore. The sun was rising, making the sky pink and orange.

'I must have slept longer than I thought,' I mused in my head. Behind us was a couple centaurs, none of them looking anywhere near friendly. "Where did the centaurs come from?"

"I passed a ranch a few minutes ago, they must have been hiding there with the horses," he replied, turning onto another road.

"How are we supposed to outrun centaurs," Katie asked. "They're faster than anything."

"You should be happy that we have a head start or they would be on us already," I said, watching the centaurs chase after the truck. The closest centaur tried to leap into the bed of the truck but fell short as Travis sped up.

"Would anyone be offended if I ran these guys over," Travis asked as a large field opened up in front of them as three approached a three way intersection. He didn't wait for Katie and I to respond before driving off the road and into the field. "Hold on," he yelled before he jerked the wheel and made a tight u-turn. A centaur barreled past us and tripped over some old corn stalks. I held onto the seat as my body tried to throw itself into the window. Travis drove the truck through surprised centaurs, them all disappearing in a explosion of yellow powder. Once the centaurs were gone Travis killed the engine, breathing like he just ran a marathon.

"Is everyone okay," Katie asked, looking back at me. I nodded and let out a breath I didn't know I was even holding. Suddenly, there was a loud thump behind me so I spun around. The centaur the had tripped was standing in the truck bed swinging his club as the back window. Katie let out a surprised squeak, knocking Travis out of whatever daze he had been in a moment before. Her pulled his sword out from under his seat and jumped out of the truck just as the window exploded into shards.

"Hey, Pony Man," he yelled angrily. "That's my truck you're swinging your club at," he growled. The centaur jumped out of the truck bed and charged at Travis. Katie grabbed her own sword and jumped out of the truck, running to Travis's aid. I shook glass shards out of my hair and pulled out my pipes before jumping out after them. By the time I reached them Katie was slashing at the centaur as Travis go back to his feet. I started play my pipes and the corn stalks started wrapping around the centaur's legs. Katie made one last slash and the monster disintegrated into a puff of yellow powder.

"Why can't all centaurs be part of the Party Ponies," Travis groaned, rubbing his shoulder.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Katie teased, brushing powder off her cloths. Travis gave her a sheepish grin before flinching as he tried to lift his right arm. "You okay," she asked in a concerned tone.

"Ya, ya," he replied, trying to wave her off as she approached him. I walked over as well and touched his right shoulder, feeling it over carefully.

"It's dislocated," I said, placing my hands on his shoulder and back. "On three," I told him, adjusting my grip. "One." I popped his shoulder back into its socket with a single pull. Travis gasped in surprise but remained still until I let him go.

"What happened to two and three," he asked, rubbing his shoulder as she straightened up again. I simply rolled my eyes and started walking back toward the truck. I snatched the blanket that was on the passenger's seat and laid it over part of the back seat to cover the broken glass before climbing in and sitting down. Not long after, Katie climbed into the driver's seat and travis got into the passenger's seat, cradling his right arm.

"What? Katie won't let you drive with one hand," I asked, leaning up between the front seats.

"More like I don't trust him to drive safely with one arm," she corrected. She smirked as Travis grumbled, muttering something under his breath. "What was that, Stoll?"

"I said, let's get going, we need to get to Kalahari and signed in before it's too late," Travis replied, sending her a glare. I could sense the waves of anger coming from his, he was obviously upset that Katie refused to let him drive. Katie sighed and started the truck and drove us back onto the road.

-!-!-!-!-!-

It was about four thirty when we managed to reach Sandusky, Ohio and find a parking spot in the Kalahari parking lot. I was the first to climb out of the truck with my backpack slung across my back. I grabbed my shoes out from under the backseat and stuck them onto my hooves. Katie jumped out next and grabbed her duffle out of the truck bed, along with Travis's.

"I can carry my own bag, I still have one arm left," Travis protested, gazing over from the other side of the truck.

"You can carry the swords, tough guy," she said as we started walking towards the resort. It didn't take the son of Hermes long to grab our swords from under each seat in the truck and catch up to us.

"So, you think I'm tough," he asked Katie, giving her one of his charming grins. She simply rolled her eyes at him before looking away and smiling softly to herself. I rolled my eyes at their behavior and walked ahead of them and into the building. They followed me up to the line of people waiting to sign-in at the front desk. "This is going to take forever," Travis groaned. "Can't we just go hang out in the waterpark until the line goes down," he asked as he gazed across the lobby to the large windows that overlooked the indoor water park.

"Get over it, Travis. You can go play after we get settled into our room," Katie told him, shaking her head.

"Besides, I'm the one with the credit card," I pointed out, holding up the gold peace of plastic that Chiron given us for the trip. Travis eyed the credit card until I put it back in my pocket.

"No pick pocketing him," Katie warned, pointing a threatening finger at him. "Unless you want me to start singing One Direction." Travis's eyes widened and instinctively covered his ears as she opened her mouth like she was about to sing. Instead she started laughing and reached up to pat his cheek.

"That was mean," he said with a straight face as she kept laughing.

"No, that was pay back," I corrected him. He sent me a confused look, but I ignored him. I handed the women at the front desk the credit card once I reached the front of the line. I shut out Travis and Katie's conversation going on behind me as I got the room keys and waterpark wristbands. I turned to the bickering demigods and found that they were over across the lobby by the windows. I walked over and handed them both a wristband, ignoring the fact that they were standing so close together and that they were both blushing.

"Uh, thanks for signing us in, Oak," Travis said, running his fingers through his unruly brown hair.

"No problem, should I just wait for you two to get over your awkwardness or should we head to the room," I asked. I turned away from them and headed toward the escalator to head down stairs and over to the side of the building our room was in. When we reached the bottom floor we were meet with an indoor mini golf course, gift shops, and an arcade.

"Now that I see this I can imagine what the Lotus Hotel looks like," Travis said, looking around happily. "All that's missing is the gambling games, slot machines, blaring music, and neon lights."

"Now don't get ahead of yourself Travis," Katie said. "Besides you forgot the credit cards with no limits."

"Oh, how could I forget about those," he asked himself. "Those are the best part." I rolled my eyes, yet again, and walked around the mini golf and and to the elevators.

Once we were in our room Travis threw himself backwards onto one of the beds, dropping the swords onto the floor. Katie threw his duffle on top of him before sitting down on the other bed. I headed straight into the bathroom to release what I've been holding in for most of the car ride here.

"Okay, so if you two want to head down to the water park, I'll just stay up here and watch tv or something," I said as I walked back out. Katie sent me a confused look as Travis jumped up and pulled his swimming trunks out of his duffle.

"You don't want to come with us," she asked as she stood up.

"No. No monsters are going to attack you with how packed it is in there and I doubt the hotel would be happy if I make the whole place smell like wet goats were running around," I replied, grabbing the television remote and sitting on one of the beds.

"It would probably cover up the smell of demigod, though," Travis pointed out, sticking his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his hand. Katie smiled slightly, shaking her head, as she pulled out her bikini, beach towel, and toiletries bag.

"Oak, if you want to stay here you can," she told me. "They're not supposed to be showing up until tomorrow, anyways, so we should all just take this time to relax." I simply nodded in agreement.

We had a big day tomorrow and we all needed to be a relaxed, but as full of energy, as possibly. We had no idea what exactly we are going to face tomorrow or if we were actually going to face anything.

Soon Katie and Travis said their goodbyes and left, leaving me to either watch the television or take a nap. I leaned back onto the headboard of the bed and flipped through the channels before finally deciding to watch_ Big Bang Theory_. Just as another episode was starting the air at the foot of the bed started to glimmer as an image formed.

"Oak, thank the gods you're there," said the teenager in the image. He had dark, pale blue eyes and a mop of black hair. He had a pale scar on his cheek and a pink one at the base of his neck. "We're showing up tomorrow morning at about eleven."

"Kyle, you said you guys weren't going to come until you could get into your rooms," I pointed out. "What's with the change of plans?"

"Damian found out that we could get into the water park before we sign in," he replied with a sigh. Another teenager walked up behind Kyle and rested her chin on his shoulder. She had layered blonde hair, with the bottom layer being dyed black, and dark green eyes. She had a permanent harsh look on her face like she ready to kill you, anytime and anyplace.

"I tried my best to stop them from finding out, so don't blame me," she said.

"I don't blame you, Silverlyn," I assured her. "I'll be sure to warn Katie and Travis when they return. Thank you for informing me of the change."

"Wordy," Silverlyn said before disappearing again. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"No problem, Oak," he said. "See ya' tomorrow," he added before swiping his hand through the mist. I groaned and fell onto the bed with my face in the pillows. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Katie

I stood in the elevator, hugging my towel to my chest, and Travis was leaning against the wall beside me. I could feel his gaze on my bare skin, just like every time he sees me in a bikini. "You know he's going to figure it out," I said, breaking the silence between us. I looked away from the elevator doors to see confusion flow over his freckled face.

"What," he asked, looking back up at my face. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Of course he wasn't listening to her, he never was.

"I said that he's going to figure it out," I repeated in annoyance.

"Oh. Well, of course he is, he's a satyr," Travis pointed out. "He can sense what we're feelings and what we're thinking."

"Then I'm sure he's noticed that you want him to leave," I teased. After Chiron had told us about the quest and and who was going Travis had said how he didn't want Oak coming along so it would be just the two of them. She had thought it was really sweet, but also a little rude.

"I never said that I wanted him to leave, I just said that I didn't want him coming along," Travis protested. "There's a difference."

"Same concept," I said, waving him off before he could protest again. The elevator doors opened and the stepped out. They walked through the arcade to the indoor water park entrance. They showed the girl at the desk their wristbands. We walked through the middle entrance, ignoring the locker room entrances. When we walked in it was like we were getting slapped in the face by all the humidity in the room.

"First thing first," Travis said, grabbing my wrist. "Flowriders." I instantly groaned. He had told me all about the surfing simulation ride before we left and how he had to ride it at least once before they could do anything else. I followed him through the park in search for the surfing simulation ride until we found it hidden in the corner. Travis grinned at me before quickly kissing me on the cheek and jogging off to go sign a waver and get on the ride.

I shook my head and settled down into one of the seats on looking the ride. I ended up having to sit there for a good ten minutes before Travis got to take his turn on the board. It didn't take him long to balance himself on the board and start pulling off tricks similar to the ones he used to do on his skateboard. He grinned up at me as I got up from my seat to stand at the railing over the ride. When he went to pump his fists in the air the board seemed to decide to slide out from under him. Travis yelped as he fell forward onto the fast moving water before being carried up to the top and onto the platform.

I couldn't help but laugh at his wipe out as I picked up my towel. I walked over to meet him as he ran his finger through his mop of curly brown hair. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing as he glared at me.

"Go ahead, laugh at me, that was a pretty bad wipe out," he sighed, shaking his head. I put my hand over my mouth as I surpassed a laugh. "Come on, let out that adorable laugh of yours," he teased. I shook my head and turned to walk away, but I felt something dance across the bare skin of my waist. I jumped forward to get away from what I knew was Travis, but he came back, tickling my sides.

"Travis, stop," I pleaded as I laughed uncontrollably. He chuckled in my ear and drew back his hands from my sides. I turned around and glared at him as he grinned down at me. "You're a jerk, you know that," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Ya, but I'm your jerk now," he pointed out happily. My glare softened to a nice, loving one. I remembered all the times I had told him that before we started dating and now that we were I didn't say it as much. We're both more mature now than we were a few years ago when Travis and Connor were pulling pranks on everyone. Now they only pull pranks on April Fools Day and Friday the 13th.

I tossed my towel around his neck and used it to pull his face down close to mine. His grin grew wider at the same time a smile spread across mine before I kissed him, which he eagerly returned. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up against him, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a while longer before pulling away for much needed air.

"I need to remember to call myself yours more often," Travis sighed, mischief dancing in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled out of his embrace, walking toward the Wave Pool. We both stopped to stand along the railing as the waves crashed down on the swimmers in the pool. I completely froze when I noticed a large cyclops sitting in the middle of the pool. "You see the cyclops too, right," Travis asked me, staring at the one eyed monster. I could only get myself to nod in reply as I stared at it as well. "Why don't we go do the Lazy River or something," he suggested.

"Yeah, Lazy River sounds good," I replied, turning away from the pool. Travis intertwined our fingers and we walked toward the Lazy River.

I really was enjoying this mission. It was nice to get out of camp and not have to worry about my siblings or setting up fake fights with Travis. On this mission we had a lot more time to just be with each other without having to worry about Connor or an Aphrodite kid catching us. We could be ourselves and have fun without any interruptions, well except for Oak.

When we got to the ride Travis was the first one to wade out into the water. He grabbed us a tube that could seat two people and pulled it over to where I was standing, just outside of the water's reach. I had took my towel off Travis's shoulders and tossed it on top of my sandals that I left along the wall near everyone elses' things.

"You're going to have to get in the water eventually," he pointed out. His green swimming trunks were dripping water all over my feet, making me shiver and take a small step away from him.

"Maybe I'll just stay here and wait for you," I said, nodding in approval to what I just said. Travis raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"Are you afraid of the water, Katie-Kat," he teased. I glared at him and punched his shoulder. "Oww," he complained in mock pain, putting a hand over his broad shoulder.

"No, I'm not afraid of the water, Travis," I growled. To prove my point I sat down on the tube with my feet in the water and my arms folded over my chest. Travis shook his head at me before pushing the tube out farther into the water before sitting on the other side. The tube drifted under one of the waterfalls, soaking me from head to toe, but completely missing my boyfriend. I gasped in surprise as Travis laughed at me, pushing off the wall with his feet. Unfortunately for him, when he pushed off the wall the tube went under another waterfall, soaking him. I laughed as Travis brushed his wet locks of hair out of his eyes. He splash me as we drifted into a tunnel so I kicked water at him.

I noticed a female lifeguard standing on the wedge in the tunnel, she was eyeing Travis and his distinct muscles from the years of training and fighting monsters. I sent a glare her way, but she wasn't paying attention. Travis gave me a confused look and followed my gaze to the lifeguard, looking over his shoulder.. She smiled at him and waved flirtatiously. My glare hardened. I shifted my position so I was leaning over him. I laid a hand on his six pack, smiling when I felt the muscles tighten under my hand.

"Katie-" Travis started, but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He let out a small moan and he brought a hand up, tangling it into my wet hair and causing a moan to rise in my throat as well. Suddenly, water started pouring over us. I pulled away, gasping for air, and looked for the source of the water. We had drifted out of the tunnel, passing under the water spouts at the exit. "Well, Katie-Kat, you are quite the jealous type," Travis said, grinning at me.

"Shut up, Travis," I snapped, slapping his abs. He flinched laid a hand over his abs defensively. I laid a hand over his in apology. I didn't really know what had came over me, I had never reacted like that when girls at camp flirted with him. Maybe it was because we were on a date or maybe it was just because I'm not familiar and comfortable surroundings like at camp.

The rest of the day wasn't as eventful. We made sure we went down all the slides and spent a good half hour or so in the wave pool after the cyclops left. We spent the rest of the time resting in the hot tub until I finally decided to drag Travis out of there. We went through some of the souvenir shops and Travis bought himself a orange hoodie that had Kalahari printed across the chest. He also bought me a plush elephant, much to my protest. When we got back to our room Oak was eating a soda can on one of the beds.

"How was the park," he asked, looking away from a Pepsi Next commercial. I simply just shrugged and walked over to my duffle.

"It was amazing," Travis exclaimed. "You should have came, Oak. It's like a water wonderland. There was only one monster in there and it didn't pay us any mind." I rolled my eyes at his excitement as I stuffed my new elephant into my duffel before picking it up.

"I'm going to take a shower," I announced walking toward the bathroom.

"Don't take all the hot water, I need to shower after you," Travis said as I walked passed him. I elbowed him after he said that. I had just closed the bathroom door and dropped my duffel bag onto the floor before I heard Oak calling for me. I groaned and walked back out of the bathroom.

"What," I asked in an irritated tone. I froze when I spotted the Iris Message shimmering in the middle of the room. I walked over, instantly recognizing Dawn and Kenny in the image.

"Hey Katie, nice bikini," Dawn chirped in greeting to me. Travis and Oak were already standing near the image so I walked over to join them. Dawn's face was bright and happy like usual, but Kenny's was dead serious.

"Thanks. So, umm, why are you calling," I asked, confused.

"I'm coming to Sandusky," Dawn said and Kenny frowned.

"No you're not, Dawn," Kenny told her. "Tell her that she shouldn't go," he pleaded us.

"She shouldn't come," Travis said quickly, though I could tell he actually meant it and wasn't just saying it.

"It's a really bad idea, Dawn," I agreed. "We're just here to back Kyle and Silverlyn and get them to camp safely. None of us are going to tell her about who she really is."

"Besides, if you come it will only make things even more difficult because monsters will be chasing both of you," Oak added.

"See? I told you," Kenny told Dawn. She just pushed him aside so she was the only one in the image.

"You need to let me come," Dawn protested. "She's my sister. What if she already knows and uses her powers and sees you guys as threats? I'm the only one that is any match for her the isn't a god."

"There's going to be four trained demigods and a satyr there," I pointed out. "We'll be fine, besides if she's smart she won't use her powers with this many people around, that is, if she has even mastered them like you."

"What if Nyx decides to send someone after her or comes after her herself," the full-blood continued. "You're going to need me. Just admit it. I'm the only that is even a chance for her or any of her children."

"Ignore her because she's not going," Kenny said when his girlfriend finished her rant. Dawn opened her mouth to protest but Kenny covered her mouth with his hand.

"Maybe she should come," Oak said. Travis and I turned to look at the satyr with wide eyes.

"Oak, she's not allowed out of camp," Travis reminded him. Once Dawn had been revealed as Nyx's _and _Poseidon's daughter Zeus had ordered for her to be kept in camp at all times unless he ordered otherwise.

"Let alone so far from it," I added, horrified. "Zeus will cast us all in Tartarus."

"She has a point though," Oak explained. "There is no one else that is nearly as powerful as Nyx that we can depend on to be there when we need them, but Dawn. If we do run into Nyx none of us stands a chance. We've heard about what she could and would do to us. We need someone that stands some sort of chance against her. Or can at least distract her while the rest of us get Gretchen out." There was a long silent moment after he said this. Suddenly Dawn squealed in delight.

"We're so dead," I muttered, exchanging a look with Travis._ 'This is going to be a long mission.'_


End file.
